redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ScottyBlue
=ScottyBlue's Talk page= ---- Introductory/Welcome Stuff Hi ScottyBlue, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 16:26, March 4, 2011 Welcome to the wiki :) Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 17:01, March 4, 2011 (UTC) "Beam me up, Scotty!" Welcome to the wiki! Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 21:47, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Welcome t'Redwall Wiki! H'I would h'advise ye to put all yore fanfic chapters on the same page. It makes it easier for potential readers. H'I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 06:47, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Well to start off you can write it all out on a Word document. Then on your first blog there should be a button somewhere that says move this page, in other words you can rename it. Then you can press edit and copy paste the rest of your story on it. And about the not knowing if you'll finish it, I completely understand. I have absolutely no idea where mine is going, I only write when I have an idea. Anyways, see you round!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 15:51, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello again, hope we can be friends :) Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 17:49, March 6, 2011 (UTC) YouR an fic is wonderful! Please let me know wen u update. --Tree_Climber Bonjour! 03:23, March 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ps.feel free to check out my fan fic tale of a servant If ye want to Delete something, Type the word "Delete" inside these: on the article and wait for an administrator to delete it. Hope that can help :) Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 15:33, March 7, 2011 (UTC) No problem, but maybe you should take Segalia's advice and put your tale in a single blog. If ye need help with the coding, ye can ask me. :) Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 15:52, March 7, 2011 (UTC) So are you actually Scottish? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 04:00, March 11, 2011 (UTC) In descent, yes. --Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40 16:02, March 8, 2011 (UTC) 04:05, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Nice sig. Also nice to see there are other Christians on the wiki. I am also of Scottish descent. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 04:07, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Villain name Poll Hi, Scottyblue. I voted on your poll a minute ago and decided to send you a suggestion for your villain's real name: Grex. It's the Latin word for 'crow' I know it's not much, but I hope I helped. --SalemtheCruel 21:21, March 10, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I Like it! I'll add it to the poll list and see if anyone agrees with you. --Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40 16:02, March 8, 2011 (UTC) 21:23, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi there. Just wanted to say that if you feel like you need more names for the polls, I'll find you some --SalemtheCruel 21:35, March 10, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hey, ScottyBlue. Is it ok if I submit a character to be in your story? Ok, so my character’s name is Acalle (Pronounced ack-al-ee) Bladewhip, and she is an assassin fox, who has more than a thousand victims to her name. Acalle is a pure black fox with blue eyes; the one thing that distinguish her from a night shadow. She traditionally wears a dark blue cloak and a sheath containing several daggers and a longsword. Acalle, like all foxes is also very sly and will not work in a horde unless there is a reward for her. She has had her sights set on slaughtering everybeast in Redwall Abbey ever since she heard about the failed Marlfox operation to take it. Anyway, that’s all I could think of on her background. Please tell me on whether or not Acalle is in the story! --SalemtheCruel 22:23, March 10, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thanks for the suggestion. I don't know if I can work her in or not but I will see what I can do. --Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40 16:02, March 8, 2011 (UTC) 03:22, March 11, 2011 (UTC) My General Messaages to the Community Fan Fiction JUST SO EVERYONE KNOWS, I AM COPYING ALL MY FAN-FIC CHAPTERS FROM MY BLOG ONTO MY PROFILE PAGE. THANKS! --Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40 16:02, March 8, 2011 (UTC) To Read the Character Bios of Dippertail the falcon, Shermy, Abbess Saffron, Frair Dimp, and Biddee Pinspikes, see the image details pages of the two illustrations I currently have pasted in the story. New ones soon to follow! --Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40 16:02, March 8, 2011 (UTC) 03:20, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Fan-Fic Illustrations I certainly have no problem with other people drawing pictures of my characters; in fact, I especially wouldn't mind seeing some other people's conceptions of Dankfur the Voice of the Shadow, and other Ranks members. (I really can't draw skulls and they're supposed to have masks made from adderskulls, as anyone who's read the fan-fic knows) . Have fun! --Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40 16:02, March 8, 2011 (UTC) 03:20, March 11, 2011 (UTC) My Artwork I DO NOT TAKE REQUESTS!!! To Read Bios of the characters pictured, select the "view image details' button (it's the little file with the magnifying glass) under their picture. I just finished reading your fanfic, or at least what you have so far. I commend you on your expansive vocabulary and your excellent descriptions. There were a few spelling mistakes but overall it was pretty much free of errors in that area. The plot looks to be interesting too, wildcats, the Dark Shadows etc. I like the Dibbun trio and dislike Brother Willow though I suspect we're supposed to. Overall good job and please update me. And for your polls Mikasi also means strength in Lingala. -Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 12:14, March 12, 2011 (UTC)